


Slip Into The Dream

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.0 spoilders, Battle for Azeroth Spoilers, Drabble, Druidism, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Emerald Dream, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: The world had never been kind to Lowell, and often had treated their kindness as something to be punished.They just wanted it to stop, and there was no other choice.





	Slip Into The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting a thing that happened in-rp. Setting up a short storyline for Lowell's (effectively) attempted suicide.

The choice to go to Moonglade wasn’t much of a “choice”. It was this, or die. Given how close it is to Darkshore, its only a matter of time before the Horde turns on their own in the Cenarion Circle anyway. There was nothing left here for them in the waking world, people, no  _creatures_  continuing to chase them through the days. Lowell stared out from the room where their husband lay sleeping, counting the days that they could possibly be gone before anyone noticed. 

There in Moonglade there lies many places to be, especially for a druid. They’d already felt the embrace of death once, and no matter how they could rationalize it, no matter how much they wanted to end their suffering and put this all to a stop they had the chance to see how their death would hurt everyone. So there was logically only one thing left to do. 

Go into the Dream, and pray that if the Horde ever marched upon Moonglade that they’d die in the barrows just like the druids in Darnassus. No one can go to the Dream unless they’re a druid, and very few can drag them out of it. Should someone make it to them, its not like they could fight back. Either they’d be alive and in the dream, or dead and in the dream. Far as they could see there was no losing here. 

They walked over to where Schaelarche slept one last time, nuzzling him softly and gave him one last kiss. No telling if they’d see him again, but he could do better than them, and he’d be able to move on without them. With a heavy sigh they began making their way down where the Dreamers slept, it didn’t take long to speak to another druid and get themself settled in one of the spaces. 

Going into The Dream wasn’t exactly hard anymore, not for them. They got comfortable, and started to drift off yet at the same time starting to wake up somewhere else. As they sat up they looked around, taking a deep breath and for once it was actually fresh crisp air. Unaffected by Teldrassil, the land remained pure. They gave a wry smile, this was it. This was going to be home from now on. 

Everyone would be better without them, and maybe one day they’ll forgive them for what they’ve done.

 


End file.
